


I Like You and I Want All of You

by Toyoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Feelings, M/M, Non AU, Pining, and a little bit of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoda/pseuds/Toyoda
Summary: Yuta flirt with everyone, but never been once he flirt to Lee Taeyong, which is someone who he is head over heels for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so yutae deprivated these days, so here it comes yutae fic for you.

Yuta always brag for being a real men between all his friends. He is Han Solo, a sneaky and a brave young man, who travel all around the galaxy. He doesn’t need anybody, he doesn’t need any alliance to survive in the war. Well thecnically he need somebody, and yes he has a sidekick which he has Hansol as his chewbacca, the indiferrent tall guy who always got his back no matter what happen to him, Yuta is proud to say that Hansol is his soulmate, although the said boy is never once agree with him, saying that Yuta is to greasy and he doesn’t want to spent all of his time being his sidekick.  But it’s okay, this story is never about him and Hansol anyway, although Hansol is get some importance role in this.

This story is about Yuta journey to found his Princess Lea. The love of his life, the one who he will spent the rest of his life with. Yuta is a hopeless romantic, although he never admit it himself. He always dream to have a cute date in the movies, holding his princess hands and spent their time snogging for the rest of the movie. But sad to said, the time will never come in his life, because he is suck in expressing his feeling to someone that he likes. Sure he is flirt with everyone, he is someone who can say the cheesiest pickup line like it’s the easiest thing to do in the world. But unfortunately, nobody knows that just his façade except for Hansol. Hansol know that opposite of Yuta flirty attitude, he always act indifferent to someone that he likes, he treat them like a stranger, no nice thing to say, and no cheesy lines that he can come up with, even when he think so hard about that. He just keep starring them secretly, and sometime stealing a glance as discreetly as possible that nobody will ever know that he even has a crush on the others.

Hansol know that Yuta like someone in their groups. Well it’s not really hard to guess since Hansol know all about Yuta, he know how the boy act fidgety around the boy that he likes, and how he act flirty and clingy to everyone, but always act indifferent with this boy. The boy is Taeyong aka Yuta roommate and undoubtedly becoming his almighty Princess Lea. He knows it since the day one he entered the company, which Yuta is already attach to the hip with Taeyong who responsible for being Yuta’s roommate and the one who teach him Korean. Yuta always look at Taeyong like Taeyong is a ray of sunshine, and Yuta always beaming when Taeyong praised him for his improvement in Korean. But when they are with others, Yuta always cling to Hansol and Ten, and ignore Taeyong completely. But sometime, he will see how Yuta smiling when he got Taeyong attention, and how he smile proudly when Taeyong try to get his attention like a puppy.

“Man, you are too obvious!!” Hansol said, smacking Yuta back loudly.

“What the fuck, what do you mean by that!” Yuta wailing in pain, while rubbing his sore back.

“Wow, you should see your face when Taeyong hold Ten hands, man you are so fucking jealous, it’s hilarious!!”

“Keep your tone down, fucker..” Yuta hissed.

“So you admit it huh. You regret it when you win the rock, paper, and scissor game and you wish that you are the one who lost and get to hold Taeyong hands.” Hansol said try to hold his laugh but failed miserably by seeing Yuta pain expression. “Man you are so hilarious, you act so fucking happy that you win a while ago and now you are sulking when you see your preciouss puppy holding hands with another men.”

“Shut up!” Yuta said, ignoring his friend wailing for having too much fun for teasing him. Todays is gonna be a hell day for Yuta.

 

\------

“Fuck me…” Yuta says exasperatedly.

“No I won’t, ask Taeyong for this.” Doyoung says, happily to add more salt in Yuta’s wound.

“Fuck you!!” Yuta half scream. Yuta sure look so miserable right now, no he looks pathetic. He want to laugh out loud to himself.

They are in Osaka right now, and Yuta should be happy being in his hometown with his friend, not wailing in pain because of a certain someone. They just finished filming a footage for Smrookies show that coming up, and it’s been an hell day for Yuta. Screw the manager for choosing this onsen for their place to stay, with a perfect excuse to show the fans how they are living in traditional environment of Japan. Screw that they have to wearing yukata, and screw Taeyong for being hot and screw him for so happy in Yuta hometown. He want to scream when Taeyong run to him all the way from the porch, just to laugh at him for wrongly said something in Korean. Well what he supposed to do when Taeyong is stand beside him being hella gorgeous and makes him a nervous wreck. Totally not his fault.

And the torture is just not stopping there of course. Taeyong just decide to cling to him, holding his hand tightly when they are walking in the porch, face all smiley and humming a song that look so much like a wedding song, Yuta hopes. Yuta tried to keep his cool by playing along with Taeyong antics, but still not daring to look in Taeyong face, too afraid that he will lose all of his composure and kiss the hell out the boy in that moment. He can see Doyoung sneaky smile behind the camera. He know doyoung knows his suffering, and damn the boy for being too observant and not helping him when he need it the most.

\----

Yuta like jaehyun a lot, well who doesn’t like him, he literally the kindest and the cutest human being in the planet. He like jaehyun for being a caring dongsaeng, and for being a happy virus when all of them struggling on their way to debut. And if he has to choose one of his member to be introduced to his family, he will choose jaehyun. He know the boy have a good heart and he is so thankful for having him as a partner.

But there is something that he hate about jaehyun, and he hate himself for even thinking about that.  He hate jaehyun for always being Taeyong favorites. He hate Jaehyun for knowing Taeyong earlier than him. He know he is being a jealous prick, but he can’t help that. He want all Taeyong attention for himself he want to be Taeyong favorites too. He want Taeyong to cling to him, not Jaehyun. He know it’s not Jaehyun fault, the boy is a literal angel, so it make sense for Taeyong to like him so much. He is the one who fault here, he is the one who doesn’t treat Taeyong nicely, who pretend to not listen to him when the boy talk to him, and the one who always make a mess in their room and making Taeyong angry and nagging all day for him.

He try for being nice, he try for being a good friend for Taeyong when he is broke because all of those rumour that spread all around internet. He witnessed how the boy broke down in tears in their shared room. He see the boy woke up in the middle of the night crying in pain, and Yuta feel himself dying inside just by seeing the beautiful boy crying. He trying for being a good friend for once, so he tried to calm the boy down, and patted Taeyong back stiffly. He looks so broken and that makes Yuta want to torture the people who spread this rumour. Sure he won’t even hestitate to kill them once he found them. He will never forgive them for making Taeyong like this.

But all his sense comeback when Taeyong begin to cry on his arm, the boy doesn’t need any drama in his life, and Yuta need to comply that. Taeyong just need someone to hold him tight, and tell him that everything is gonna be okay. So Yuta just stay there, hug Taeyong tightly and wisphering that he trust him and that everything is gonna be okay until the boy is fall asleep in his arm. He stay there not daring to move, too afraid for waking the boy up. He kissed the boy forehead and decided to just sleep there for the night.

Sometime he wish he was Jaehyun, who can warmed up people heart easily. He watched silently from the corner of their practice room, how Jaehyun easily can make Taeyong smile and he is thankful for that. He thankful for Jaehyun for being there when Taeyong need someone, he is so thankful for Jaehyun for making the boy smile and forget about all of his problem even just for a moment. He smile sadly to himself and decide to practice his dance move, to take his mind off thing that he doesn’t want to think right now. He play the song from tape and dance until he worn out, not realizing Taeyong soft stare from the corner of the room.

\----

 

They are gonna debut soon. Taeyong will debut with NCT U and he will debut later along with Taeyong in NCT 127. He is so happy and sad at the same time, seeing that he will not debut together with Hansol, Jhonny, and the rest of trainee. He watch how Taeyong become more happy and oppressed at the same time. He is happy to see Taeyong shine on stage, he is born to be performer, he born to be in the spot light. But he is so sad seeing all the negative comment on their group, and mostly about Taeyong. He keep tell Taeyong to not thinking too much about that and should focusing on their goal. He see Taeyong slowly change for becoming more reserve since the company tell him to become the leader in NCT 127. He rarely see the boy smile these days, he can see how the boy work himself out to meet the company expectation, he is so worn out but he still try smiling and tell everyone that he is okay.

So Yuta decide to help Taeyong burden by giving his assistance, and decide to cling himself to Taeyong and help him in many way as possible. He agree to everything that Taeyong said, and follow everything that Taeyong told him to. Sure it’s so out of his character, sure he love to cling to everyone but he is never been someone who follow anyone orders happily. He always set in his own feet, he listen to everyone, but never been once he put his head down to someone.

So Taeil just look at him unbelievely when he took a seat beside Taeyong when they are on their way to Paju for filming NCT Life. Yuta is rarely to take initiate to seat beside Taeyong, and he always the type who let everyone shine on their jokes, watch them from behind and sometime make a snarky comment about anything that make everyone laugh. So Taeil think it’s so unusual for him being clingy and hyperactive in front of the camera, especially toward Taeyong. Taeil try to not think too much about it, may be Yuta is just trying to lift out the mood seeing most of them not so good in variety except him and donghyuck who have some good sense in humor.

But it just got weirder ass the time passed by. It’s just weird that Yuta even give Taeyong the cheesiest pickup lines, because as long as taeil know, Yuta never been once cling and being sweet toward Taeyong. Taeil just smile slightly when Yuta said he want to protect Taeyong with his sword, and he gagging unbelievely because of what Yuta said next that indirectly says he can’t eat without Taeyong, well it’s pretty cute and funny at the same time. It’s a sight to see how Taeyong look so flustered not daring to look at Yuta and how Yuta smile brightly at Taeyong. He can see how Taeyong cheeks started gong red by Yuta comment, and he can see how Yuta bites his lower lip, looking nerveous and fondly at the same time. Seeing no reaction, Yuta decide to go seats at the table and starts digging on his food. He can hear how Yuta keep praising Taeyong for the food, and Taeyong just stay put and sitting next to Yuta trying to keep his cool but still failing to hide his red ears from Yuta compliment. Sometimes Taeil caught Yuta staring at Taeyong that day, and he will not forget what happen that night before they sleep, how he can see Yuta eyes looking at taeyong lovingly whe he is ruffling Taeyong wet hair from all the swimming that they do after the filming. And he can see how Yuta sneakily sprawling on the two mattrass infront of the door, leaving anyone except Taeyong to take another spot. And that make taeil realize that he never know how much Yuta put his attention on Taeyong until now. Well Taeil is not an observant people, he is not really take his attention to overanalyze other people life. But taeil can’t help to put his attention toward Taeyong and Yuta small interaction, how they are looking so softly at each other, and how subtly they take care of each other. Taeil doesn’t know how to put label on their relationship, because it’s look more than what a best friend do to each other, and it’s more than what teammate or even a brother do to each other.

\-----

Yuta regrets for doing this. He regret for even thinking on searching Taeyong picture in the internet to find Taeyong picture looking fondly toward Jaehyun. He know he is just being jealous over nothing, he know it’s just a fucking picture of a moment who doesn’t even last in two second in a real life. But he just can’t help it, so he decide to find an emotional support from Hansol, but instead of emotional support, all he get is a long lecture for being a man up and tell Taeyong what he feels. Well he know that, he know that he should tell Taeyong what he feels. But how he can even do that, he is so afraid for being rejected and not being friend with Taeyong anymore. He is sure that Taeyong doesn’t even look at him the same way Yuta look at him, sure Taeyong is care for him, but he is care for everyone. Yuta doesn’t even has a chance, Jaehyun already got all of Taeyong attention for himself, how even he can beat Jaehyun.

So being a stubborn himself, he decide to ignore Taeyong. Well it’s not that hard to do since they are not a roommate anymore. So instead trying to get Taeyong attention, he start to cling to other member, he decide to pour all of his attention to Winwin and decide to take care of him. He spent all of his time in Winwin and Taeil room, sometime he  teaching Winwin some Koreans and Japanese, but most of the time   he spent their free time by playing games and watching anime or drama on Winwin’s bed.

Winwin is a fun companion, he is cute and a fun guy to be with. He rarely thinking about Taeyong these days, a he realize that he become morehappy and smiley thanks to Winwin. So when Taeyong said something about how frustated he was because of Yuta and winwin, Yuta can’t help but feeling confused and sorry because of Taeyong. Taeyong said he was frustrated because Winwin lack of improvement in Korean because of Yuta, well it’s sound simple but for Yuta feel so sorry for being a burden. So he decide to support Taeyong statement by telling Winwin that Taeyong is right and helping Winwin for giving his reason as well, but Taeyong just decide to attack them more by saying are Winwin gonna be studying or not, so he decide to shut up before commenting how scary Taeyong are.  He can see from the corner of his eyes, how Taeyong try to smile despite his frustration, and he feel sorry for that.

And after getting Taeyong silent treatment, Yuta try to say sorry by promising Taeyong that he will teach Winwin Korean, but Taeyong just shrug it off and say it’s okay but looks like he doesn’t mean it at all. So Yuta just think this as a good sign that he forgive him, and start spending his time with Winwin more often for learning Korean to please Taeyong. But instead to find pleased Taeyong because of Winwin improvement, he found Taeyong starting to distance himself with Yuta, he rarely talk to Yuta anymore, and mostly spent his time with Jaehyun or Mark with an excuse to write the songs for their comeback.

Yuta can’t help but feel left out. Winwin try to ask him about what happen between him and Taeyong, but he just shrug it off, saying there nothing happen between them, and thankfully Winwin let it off, not trying to get any more information knowing Yuta might be not comfortable with it. But Doyoung, being such a mother himself, not letting Yuta off before he get a clear explanation about what happen between him and Taeyong. Doyoung can see how tense Yuta and Taeyong with each other, and he already asked Taeyong about this, but the boy just ignore him saying that nothing happenend and he should focus on his business not the others. So he doesn’t have a choice but to confront Yuta about this, he is not really close to Yuta, but he know the boy feeling toward their leader. So maybe Yuta will tell him about what happened between them.

“What happen between two of you, really.” Doyoung ask softly, both of them sitting on the cold tile in the practice room. Doyoung just coming to the company to talk about his schedule and found Yuta in the practice room, dancing alone screaming for the mistake that he made. Yuta looks so exhausted, his hair and cloth are damp from the sweating too much, but he is still dancing like his life depend on it.

“Nothing.” Yuta says still trying to catch his breath from the dancing.

“Nothing my ass,  do you see how Taeyong looks so stress because of you, and do you see how pathetic you look right now?” Doyoung said in frustration, and suddenly feel sorry for saying that by seeing the painful expression on Yuta face. “I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know I look pathetic, and thank you for reminding me about that.” Yuta say softly, eyes staring hard to his lap with tears that starts forming in his eyes. Doyoung feels sorry for him.

“What happened hyung?” Doyoung ask again more softly this time. He can see how hard Yuta trying for holding back his tears but failing miserably. Yuta start crying on his knees, and Doyoung just sitting there beside him, patting the boys back trying to calm him down. And after an hour crying his eyes out, Yuta is begin to calm, he look mesirable. And seeing how struggling the boy wiping up his tears, doyoung decide to reach for tissue in his backpack and gave it to Yuta.

“Thanks.” Yuta says.

“It’s okay.” Doyoung says softly, too afraid to make the boy broke in tears again.

“He hates me, isn’t he.” Yuta ask softly.

“No, he don’t hyung, he never hate you, he-“

“Do you see how he avoid me like I am a dirt, and do you see he never care about me anymore, not even once.” Yuta whisper in the end of his sentence, but Doyoung still can hear it clearly.

“Both of you are so dumb, seriously.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seriously? Do you realize how Taeyong look so sad everytime you spent yout time with Winwin, being all cute and cuddly with him? Do you realize how he doesn’t like you spent your time with Winwin, as much as how you don’t like him for spending his time too much with Jaehyun and everyone else.” Doyoung says exasperatedly.

“What?” Yuta asked, confused by everything he just heard.

“He like you as much as you like him hyung, he love you. Can’t you see that?” Doyoung says softly.

\----

That night, after hurriedly coming back to the dorm by taking taxi instead waiting for his manager to take him home and impatiently tapping his foot in the elevator floor waiting to arrive in his dorm floor. He storm to their dorm and scanning the room searching for Taeyong immediately. 

“Where is Taeyong?” he ask breathlessly to the boys who are sitting on the couch, Jaehyun and mark still looking straight to the game that still playing on the screen ignoring Yuta existence completely. And it’s Donghyuck who answer his question, by pointed his hand straightly toward his shared room with Taeyong, and Yuta dash immediately without looking back at them.

He open the door slowly and found Taeyong sitting on his bed, hand writing on the small notebook between his laps. He close the door and walk slowly toward the bed and take a sit beside Taeyong who look at him surprisingly. He really try to said something, but nothing coming out from his mouth, he doesn’t know where to begin, he is too nervous and too afraid that Doyoung might be wrong, may be Taeyong doesn’t like him back.

“What do you need?” Taeyong said coldly, eyes still not leaving from his notes.

“Taeyong ah..”

“If you have nothing to say, please leave me alone, I need to focus to write some lyric for our next come--.” But before he can finish his statement, Yuta take his notes and throw it across the room. ”What the fu-“

“Stop it Taeyong, stop ignoring me!!”

“What?”

“I am sorry for spending too much time with Winwin, but please stop ignoring me.” Yuta plead.

“What, I never said you shouldn’t spent your time with him, you clearly become more happy with him, why would you feel sorry about that?” Taeyong says softly, eyes not daring to look straight at Yuta.

“But you know how I hate to seeing you this way right, I hate how you ignoring me and go to jaehyun or anyone else instead of me.” Yuta says.

“What?” Taeyong looking up to find that tears are starting to form in Yuta eyes from the pain or the anger inside of him.

“I like you Taeyong, so much.”

“What.”

“I like like you Taeyong, I like you a lot, more than friend.” Yuta said slowly, eyes never leaving Taeyong once.

“I-“

“Fuck it!” before Taeyong can finish his sentence, Taeyong can feel Yuta soft lips on his, it just their lips pressed against each other, no movement at all. He can feel Yuta trembling hands holding on his chin and He feel himself crying and Yuta backed away immediately realizing Taeyong tears that starts flooding from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” Yuta says, fear are shown all over his face.

“Don’t..” Taeyong said weakly, holding on Yuta hands tightly.

“Taeyong ah?”

“What took you so long Yuta..” Taeyong says softly, hand reaching for Yuta face, caressing his cheeks tenderly.”I like you too, what took you so long.” And Yuta kissed him again, full on the lips and holding Taeyong close to his body. Yuta kiss like he is hungry, too hungry for Taeyong lips, too hungry for Taeyong warmth. He is too hungry for Taeyong attention just for him. So he kissed him like there is no tomorrow, he kiss him like he conquer all of Taeyong, he conquer Taeyong lips, he conquer Taeyong smile and he conquer all of taeyong attention, just for him. He can feel how Taeyong pulled back for the lack of air, he look so dazed and his eyes glowing with so much fondness that he feel for him. And Yuta is so happy to be the one who make Taeyong look like this, so he back to kiss him again and again until he conquer everything about Taeyong.

\---

“What took you so long hyung!!” Jaehyun scream from the couch, tone clearly teasing about what happen earlier in Taeyong room. Yuta just coming out from Taeyong room, searching for something for him and Taeyong to drink but unexpectedly to find all the member begin to tease him.

“What took you so long for cooking Donghyuck ah, I am starving.” Jaehyun continued, screaming dramatically to Donghyuck who now is cooking some ramyun in the kitchen.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry! I am sorry hyung” Donghyuck response equally dramatic.

“These fucker, you listen to our entire conversation, didn’t you?” Yuta scold them softly, all smiley and ignoring all the catcalls that thrown over him.

“Taeyong hyung, what took you so long in the room?” Donghyuck scream, but hearing nothing coming out from Taeyong, the little devil then decide to run to their room and dragging Taeyong who face are burning from embarrassment.

“Leave him alone.” Yuta says sofly taking Taeyong hands away from Donghyuck.

“Wooahhh, so this is official now?” Taeil ask amused after being quite all this time.

“Hyung…” Taeyong whine. And It’s so cute that Yuta start to hug Taeyong side and pecking Taeyong cheeks. And that make Taeyong frozen and Yuta get the magazine thrown at him by his member.

“Stop that hyung! PDA are not allowed in this room.” Winwin scream.

“Okay, okay, but no one will touch him again promise, and you Jaehyun, keep your hands off him, I warn you. He is mine.” Yuta said sternly.

“Calm down hyung, I will not take him from you, if I have to choose someone between both of you, I will choose you Yuta hyung. You are much cooler than Taeyong hyung anyway.”

“Jung Jae Hyun, I thought I am your favourite hyung!!” Taeyong scream and running toward Jaehyun.

“Yuta oppa, please help me!! Taeyong hyung is scary. Yuta oppa!!!” Jaehyun scream dramatically, making all the boys laugh at their antics.

\----

 

Yuta would be lying if he say he is not jealous by Taeyong closeness with Jaehyun, he know how taeyong love and adore the boy so much. ~~He still jealous sometime~~ , no scratch that, he jealous everytime he see both of them together. But it’s not the same jealousy with what he feels back then, he is not afraid of Jaehyun for taking Taeyong attention, because he know that Taeyong will always come back to him. He is Taeyong home, and Taeyong is his home. So instead of being jealous toward Jaehyun, he decide to take a petty revenge, by making Taeyong jealous for his closeness with Winwin. So he introduce himself as someone who love winwin in their V-live broadcast, and he can see how Taeyong smile stiffly from the corner of his eyes.

Yuta know he was a petty person, if he give something to someone then that someone must pay him back in the same amount or more. And there is no exception for love, and he admit it that he becomes petty when it comes to getting Taeyong attention, he is jealous when Taeyong decide to give his attention to anyone other than him, so Yuta is also will pay him back by giving his attention to other members other than Taeyong as well.  He know he being childish, but if that what his have to do for taking all of Taeyong attention for him, then he will do that. He still cling to others member except for Taeyong either in the public place or in front of camera, but behind their closed door, Yuta always give all of his attention to Taeyong, and take care of him when Taeyong feel tired of their schedule. And Yuta is also needy for Taeyong attention, so he always follow Taeyong everywhere like a puppy and Taeyong is always happy to comply with all of Yuta whine.

**Author's Note:**

> this all come from my delusional mind, please bear with me, i just need to let it out, because i am so yutae deprivated, and seeing all of yuta moment with everyone except Taeyong for the last two days, make my mind gone wild with all of these ideas kekekke, thank you for reading this crappy fic!


End file.
